


男巫的坐骑

by Okra_okra



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okra_okra/pseuds/Okra_okra
Summary: 尼禄需要完成他的作业：召唤一个坐骑使魔
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

作为一名新晋男巫，巫师学院的一年级生，尼禄正纠结于他的召唤课作业——召唤一只坐骑使魔，并骑着它上学。  
男巫看向坐在阵法中间的白发红衣类人恶魔 ，感到一阵头痛。  
他不奢求什么独角兽或狮鹫，即使是一只长了单边翅膀的飞马也比他塞在角落里的备用方案要体面上不少。  
但眼前这个只比他高十几厘米的类人恶魔？尼禄很难想象自己骑着他上学的姿态，大概会被极端魔保的巫师在坩埚论坛上发帖批判三千层楼。  
“你好啊人类，”恶魔拍拍衣服沾染上的魔法粉末，站起身想要向尼禄走来，“我叫但丁，是...”  
“别动。”尼禄出声制止对方即将跨出阵法的脚，“回到阵法里，我送你回去。”  
“什么？”恶魔眉头一蹙，“回去？回魔界？为什么？”他似乎非常不解，语气里也带上几分疑惑。  
“是的。因为你满足不了我的需求。”  
尼禄的余光扫过墙角的扫帚，明天就要交作业了，今晚他还来得及给这把扫帚施些连贯的飞翔咒术。当务之急是把这只恶魔送回他该回的地方。咒语的前半部分已经从他口中泄出。  
“停停停！”但丁连声阻止，他手一摊，突然凭空掏出两张薄薄的本子。“你看，我有使魔学院的双学位证书。”他得意地挥动着那两本黑色的证书，“战斗使魔和魅魔使魔，都是以最优异地成绩结业。床下床上我都能满足，不明白你还有什么其他需求。”  
“...可我召唤的是坐骑使魔。”尼禄停顿了几秒，咒语的连贯性被打破，他只好无奈地向对方解释道。  
“坐骑？”但丁嘴角抽搐，这可是随便一个恶魔都能获得的证书，只要它们证明自己能驼人。而魅魔与战斗则是最顶尖的使魔专业。“那可是最低级的召唤，理应不会用高级使魔调配。”  
“我不知道是否是我阵法的错误。”尼禄无奈地摇摇头，实在憋不住心中的苦闷，索性跟这只恶魔倾诉起来。  
他的第一次是在专业召唤室内，却召唤出一直黑黢黢、浑身长满眼睛的庞然大物，不仅顶破了房间，还一直在念叨什么抛瓦。头疼的尼禄只好把他送了回去。第二次的召唤物只有额头多一只眼睛，却依旧十分巨大，眼疾手快的尼禄迅速把他传送走，但房屋还是遭受重创。  
“现在我背负着两份房屋修缮的债，如果召唤课结课作业还交不上，可能连奖学金都没了。”尼禄无奈地耸耸肩，宽大的巫师袍子滑落肩头，他就索性把它脱了，露出里面红色的无袖夹克。  
但丁沉默着，他知道尼禄说的那两个恶魔都是谁，那么对方召唤到自己似乎也不足为奇。  
“无论我再怎么复查，阵法和咒语都没有任何问题。所以我打算最后再试一次。”尼禄朝着但丁抬抬下巴，裸露的小臂交叉在胸前。“就出来了你。虽然没有那么巨大，但依旧不适合做坐骑。”  
可但丁是谁，他不仅是双学位优秀使魔，更是个毕业就失业的无岗人士。获得战斗使魔的证书后他就待岗三百年也没见到一个能召唤他的人类，于是在了解使魔界行情的女巫的推荐下，他又去学了个热门的魅魔使魔专业。结果他又等了一百年，这才等到了这个激动魔心的召唤。即使是当坐骑，但丁也不想回到魔界，再次被翠西以大龄剩魔来嘲笑。不，可能更可怕，毕竟这是第一次面试就直接被退货啊！  
“不不，谁说我不合适。”被迫切的工作需求重压着的但丁灵机一动，“事实上人性恶魔大多有魔人形态。”  
繁复的阵法凝在他脚下，红光覆于肌肤，几秒后但丁以真魔人形态出现在尼禄面前，身形有三米之高，暗红革质四翼舒展，一股潮湿的热气从他牙尖齿利地嘴中喷吐而出。  
但丁屈膝跪趴，向男巫展示他引以为傲的宽厚脊背。“无耗油不掉扫帚毛速度还快！”他看见之前尼禄瞥向扫帚的眼神，这让但丁起了点好胜心，殊不知将自己与扫帚相比实在是可悲的自降身份。他的真魔人本应是魔界杀器，在学战斗使魔时就不知道轻易徒手撕裂过多少强悍的恶魔。那时整个学院都惧怕但丁，校方甚至想直接聘请但丁做战斗学老师，谁能想到这样一个可怖的恶魔如今卑躬屈膝在人类面前，只为当个坐骑。可见使魔行业就业压力之大，再强的恶魔也顶不住世俗的大手。  
“而且我还能带上火红色尾焰，特别拉风。骑上我你就是夜空中最靓的男巫！什么狮鹫什么独角兽，在我面前都不堪比较。”但丁直起身，期待的目光（虽然在他的真魔人形态下，这目光有些变味成恐吓）望向尼禄，他决定先发制人，“你看我行么，主人！”  
尼禄咬咬下唇，余光瞥向角落里的扫帚，又看看眼前漂亮的恶魔，最终他点点头，掏出一份纸质契约书。  
“在这里摁个手印就好了。”他指向乙方的位置，等但丁摁完后自己也在甲方签上名字，最后用紫色的魔法蜡烛将纸烧掉。于是无形地契约便存在于两人之间。

第二日  
学院有存放坐骑使魔的特定地点，但丁褪下真魔人形态，大刺刺地坐在干草铺好的棚子里。身旁空出一大圈空间，其余的坐骑使魔都瑟缩地看着但丁，卖力地远离他，焦躁不安地互相挤动。  
但丁支着下巴，尼禄说一小时后地召唤课老师回来这里检查他们的“作业”，检查完后他就会让但丁自己去玩，直到放学来接他。  
似乎是很轻松的工作，总比被偏执狂召唤出来做坏事要好。他哥就是这样，最后还得把自己分成两份来躲过契约的束缚。但丁打了个哈欠，突然看见一个熟悉的人影朝着棚子走来。  
黑色短发的女人一看见但丁，就感兴趣地挑挑眉。  
“但丁？你怎么在这？”蕾蒂使用了一个瞬移魔法，迅速地来到但丁面前，“呆在这吓其他使魔？”  
“我这不是终于等到能召唤我的人类了。”但丁站起身，掸掉裤腿上的草屑。  
“看吧，我跟你说再学个魅魔专业很有必要。现在的巫师不喜欢谈恋爱，都直接召唤个恶魔解决生理需求了。”蕾蒂轻笑着拍拍但丁的肩膀。“就业感受如何？”  
“咳，事实上我不是以魅魔使魔被召唤的。”但丁无奈地耸耸肩，带着蕾蒂往外走。  
“战斗使魔？那看来今年的使魔战斗竞赛冠军已经毫无悬念了。”蕾蒂跟着但丁走出棚子，她开始对召唤但丁的人感到好奇。究竟是那个天才学生能在战斗使魔方面召唤到但丁。作为资深召唤术女巫，她可太清楚但丁待业三百年的原因，不是他不优秀，而是但丁在战斗方面太过强大，以至于没有巫师有匹配资格召唤他。“所以是谁召唤了你？”  
“嗯...”但丁顿了顿，不知道是否该告诉蕾蒂自己为了就业而抛弃尊严的事实。  
就在这时一大群穿着巫师校服的学生朝这边走来，但丁眼尖地看见夹在里面的尼禄。他也瞧见了但丁，朝他挥挥手。  
“哦～是尼禄。”蕾蒂也察觉到两人无声地交流，她窃笑一声，“那倒也不奇怪了，他是我见过最有魔法天赋的学生。”  
“蕾蒂老师。”还没等但丁回答，尼禄就来到了他们面前，“向你介绍一下，这个是我坐骑使魔，但丁。”  
“哦哦，我知道，战斗...？”蕾蒂被自己的口水呛到，咳嗽了几声，“坐骑使魔？”  
“是的，这是我的作业。”  
蕾蒂看向但丁的目光变得鄙夷又同情。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 但丁被当做水果处理器。他不能抱怨什么，这是一个坐骑使魔的基本用途之一。

“我不想在吃香蕉了。”但丁咽下嘴里最后一口甜腻腻黏糊糊、咀嚼成糊状的香蕉果肉，“我不奢求披萨了，随便来点别的就好。”  
他把吃空的香蕉皮丢进身旁的铁盘子中，上面已经堆积了一小堆同样的黄色果皮。  
尼禄没有回答，他只是沉默地剥好一根香蕉，递给但丁。  
但丁在自己的长叹声中接过。  
他实在无法理解为什么尼禄的魔药课练习会用到成堆的香蕉皮。  
“别抱怨了，别人都是这么做的——把不需要的果肉喂给他们的坐骑。Nico的独角兽可爱吃香蕉了。”似乎屈尊给但丁剥一根香蕉已是大发慈悲，尼禄转回去重新翻弄起他的课本。“而且这是灵绿之泉浇灌的香蕉，富含魔力，你应该好好享受。”  
富含？但丁对这个说法嗤之以鼻，他吃了这么一堆香蕉，吸收的魔力或许还不如男巫的一毫升精液所蕴含的——并不是说但丁尝过某位巫师的精液（毕竟他是个初就业人士），只是魅魔教科书上有标注男巫一毫升相同浓度精液的基本魔力值范围，当然也不乏有过低与过高之人。  
但丁看着手中粗细均匀的香蕉，吞了口唾沫。可以想象以尼禄的巫师天赋，他体液中魔力值含量应该远超常人。  
“主人～”但丁的尾音千回百转，使出来他百年前修习魅魔之术的所有功力。  
“没有披萨。”尼禄头也不回。  
“不，我不想要披萨了。”但丁抬起手中的香蕉，“我只需要你看我一眼。”  
“嗯？”尼禄终于肯把他宝贵的学习时间给予一些给但丁，他顺着对方对话扭过头来。  
但丁张开嘴，到刚好合适香蕉进入的幅度。手肘轻转，这跟淡黄色的柱状物体被推入恶魔的口腔，逐渐顶到喉口。他微抬下巴，喉结颤抖两番，终于在努力下舒展开来，容纳下这根绵软脆弱的入侵者。  
指节抵着香蕉底部，但丁把裸露的果肉全部吞入，深喉可是他魅魔专业学得最好的一门课之一，那些硅胶假屌可比这跟纤细的香蕉粗长上不少。  
他抬起眼皮，撇向尼禄，男巫正一脸呆滞，显然是被自己高超的技术所震撼，但丁得意地想着，又缓慢将香蕉抽出，上面粘附着但丁分泌过多的涎水，湿漉漉得在烛火下泛着光。恶魔又使起他多年不忘的口交诱惑基本操作流程，在香蕉即将完全离开口腔时，用舌头卷上前段轻嘬一口，复又拿舌尖从上到下舐了个遍。  
他缓了口气，在脑子里默默倒数着，规定中间隔必须不多不少刚好十五秒才能发挥最大的魅惑效果，留给观者足够的意淫时间。当然他没有忘记那个非常容易被忽略的难点，就是要用眼神一下一下勾引对方。  
大部分口交课失利的恶魔都是在缓气时间光顾着休息了。  
尼禄还是那副呆若木鸡的表情，当然对方的反应动摇不了但丁。毕竟考试时可是面对着一脸严肃认真的几位魅魔大师。正当他打算收回目光，摆出眉眼低垂楚楚动人的模样，开始第二轮深喉时，男巫终于站了起来。  
恶魔一阵激动，甚至忘记基本操作而难以克制地舔了舔嘴角，当然这点小问题不算什么，甚至可以称得上随机应变的加分点。  
尼禄依旧面无表情，却逐渐靠近，手掌微抬，伸向但丁。于是恶魔开始了他的表演，浓密的银白色睫毛颤地像是要扇起一阵飓风的蝴蝶翅膀，他拢起下巴，探出舌尖，准备迎接一根火热滚烫的肉棒。  
接着，但丁的后脑勺被狠狠地拍了一下。  
“不要浪费食物。”  
尼禄又拍了一下，语气是实打实的恼怒。  
正当他准备痛下第三掌时，目光却对上了但丁生无可恋的视线。  
尼禄的手悬滞了半秒，猛然收回，他走到窗边张望几番，喃喃着类似“被魔保人士看见我奖学金就要没了”之类的话，半晌才松了口气，阖上窗门重新走回但丁身边。  
而恶魔此时似乎格外有食欲，愤愤地大口咬着香蕉，塞进嘴里狠狠咀嚼。但丁终究是不明白，难道是一百年没练生疏了？当年成绩优异的技巧怎么在尼禄身上就没了效果。  
“就算不想吃也不能浪费食物。”男巫的语气像是在训练一只宠物，“好吧，你想吃点别的什么？除了披萨。”他最后似乎也察觉到自己压榨但丁有些过分了，毕竟对方不是个纯正的兽类恶魔，跟Nico的独角兽更不能比。  
“你的精液。”但丁吧唧吧唧咽下嘴里的香蕉糊糊，索性跟他开门见山。  
男孩的脸眨眼间红得跟披萨上的辣肠一般，让但丁忍不住想啃一口。  
尼禄似乎终于理解过来恶魔刚刚古怪的行为，他无措地瞥向角落，吞咽了两次口水，叹了三口气，眨了四次眼，才支支吾吾地开口，“那...我帮你点披萨吧。”


	3. 管教

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 管教使魔的错误示范

但丁自出生以来，这是第一次这么狼狈地被摁在地上，呼吸困难。他不明白一个十六七岁男孩看似瘦削的双臂为什么能有这样的蛮力。那双合起来都笼不住但丁脖子的手却无可撼动地紧紧掐在他喉咙处，让本应涌入肺部的空气前进艰难。  
因为被尼禄狠狠地掼在地上，但丁身上几处都泛着莫名的疼意，不知道是淤青还是骨裂，毕竟他缺氧的大脑很难分出心神去体会和思考。  
刚被扇了一巴掌的右脸还是刺痛阵阵，挨了两拳的鼻子则已经歪斜地流出股鼻血来。这不应该，即使他迫于契约被主人单方面施以暴力，但作为一只血统强大的恶魔，但丁的愈合能力从来都是毋庸置疑的。这种伤若是放在以前，在血流出来之前就已经自动修复了。  
尼禄的眼神很清明，不像是因任何奇怪的诅咒而被附体，瞳孔里除了纯粹的恼怒之外，也只有一些厌恶和鄙夷。他沉默片刻，叹了口气，终于把手微微松开，让但丁得到片刻的喘息。但那种眼神没有动摇，像是老师在等待学生的自我反省和认错。  
但丁的大脑飞速运作着，这是任何生物在生命受到威胁时的应激反应，他回忆着几分钟前自己到底说了什么让尼禄大为光火。  
最开始是问了是否能让自己去参加几场地下拳赛？毕竟战斗使魔才是他的本职，即使当上了轻松的坐骑，对血腥暴力的渴望也总在但丁的骨髓里悄然蠕动着，给他带来难以言喻的瘙痒。  
但尼禄拒绝了他，是因为魔保协会。使魔的地下拳赛被认定为是对恶魔的虐待行为。  
但丁对此嗤之以鼻，在魔界光是争吵后恶魔的厮杀，就比那什么地下拳赛死伤更惨烈。恶魔对于生命的态度确实很淡漠，战斗使魔的课程里，误杀陪练同学几乎是家常便饭。但丁每次都会尽力克制。但他仍记得他的哥哥，每一个与维吉尔对练输掉的恶魔，都死在了他的刀下。  
但尼禄显然不是因为这个提议而生气，因为他否决后只是淡定的研究着阵法，直到但丁随口问出“你为什么这么害怕这群魔保人士？”  
接着事情就发生了，尼禄像个炸开的河豚，从椅子上蹦起来，怒气冲冲地瞪着但丁，一步一顿地朝他走来。至于但丁，他在一瞬间失去了对身体的控制，只能任由尼禄像对待沙包一样暴揍他。  
回忆完毕的但丁依旧不明所以，嘴唇张张合合，组织不出一句条理清晰的道歉。  
就在他犹豫不决地时候，尼禄倒是先开了口，“知道为什么你的快速愈合能力消失了吗？”他从但丁身上站起，坐到一旁的沙发上。而但丁迟疑着是否要起身，又被踩在胸膛的一脚给牢牢摁回地上。  
“因为我限制了你的魔力。”男巫并没有给他思考时间，直截了当地说出原因。  
魔力确实是恶魔快速修复的必要能源。可尼禄是如何限制他的魔力的？但丁研读过的最新一版契约书里可没有这条。  
“我用的是第五版的契约书。你甚至没有想过要去翻一翻那本契约吧？”轻描淡写的话悄悄落下，拿只穿着革质筒靴的脚也从但丁身上移开。  
而躺地恶魔此刻已经毫无起身的欲望。当时他求职心切，又没料到这样一个小鬼能在契约书上动手脚。第五版？是几千年前的契约版本。那时候巫师与恶魔间的关系还没有这么融洽，而当时的恶魔之王甚至还带兵入侵人界，虽然最后被另一个恶魔阻止了。但身为人类的巫师却对身为恶魔的使魔戒心倍增。在战后的半年内，由多名精英巫师修改出的第五版契约书问世，那是巫师历史上对使魔限制最为严苛的一版。小到指节的弯曲、大到身体的动弹，甚至体内魔力流的循环，只要巫师想控制，并且有实力控制，那么在第五版契约书下，他的使魔就相当于他的提线木偶。  
但因为百年来恶魔保护观念的兴起，第五版契约已被当做禁书，流通于民间的也系数被销毁，普通巫师根本没有办法获得。但丁也只是从他母亲口中听说过这版契约书的内容。而尼禄作为一个一年级学生，又是怎么得到的呢？  
可男巫并没有听到但丁内心的疑问，更不用说回答，他只是自顾自地接着说道，“最近几版的契约书里对使魔的约束越来越宽松了，甚至反过来对巫师做出限制。以至于这几年，恶魔钻契约书漏洞噬主之事逐渐增多。我并不害怕那些魔保人士，我只是觉得他们太过天真。他们提倡巫师与恶魔应该像朋友一样相处，因此更多的使魔失去了对主人的尊敬，”他歪着头，垂下的目光扫视着但丁，让躺在地上的恶魔脊背一凉，“而更多的巫师抛弃了应有的义务。”  
义务？即使心中冒出些许疑惑，但丁依旧侧着脑袋，不去直视尼禄。  
“管教好自己的使魔。”一只探过来的手悄无声息地拧了一把还红肿着的右脸，但丁疼得发出嘶嘶声，可他任何意图反抗的想法都被一股难以言喻的力量抑制。  
“恶魔是以实力为准则，崇尚暴力的生物吧？”  
但丁缓慢地点点头，这点上他也无法反驳。  
“这样狂妄的野兽，又怎么能与人类和谐地成为朋友呢。只有被项圈束缚住，在巫师的管教下，才能成为乖巧的宠物与帮手。”男巫的手指划过但丁的下巴，轻柔地略过喉结，最后悄然无息地离开了。  
“恶魔并非比人类更低一等，甚至在肉体上超越人类。但正是膨胀的力量导致了规则过于野蛮和原始。”  
话语停顿间，但丁察觉到走向的不对劲，他迅速地瞥眼尼禄，发现对方俊秀的脸上挂满了凝重的神情。  
“恶魔就应该在人类的统治下生活。”  
后脑勺泛出一股冷意，但阵阵战栗又从但丁的尾椎传上脑干，心脏在胸腔里震出隆隆的声响。这个孩子的想法太过震撼，但他却又有着如此惊人的实力，能召唤蒙杜斯...  
他知道这一切都偏离了最初成为尼禄使魔的目的，但盘旋在脑内的野性一面几乎为之疯狂，它想帮助尼禄实现这可怕的野心，将他的主人捧上那最高的位置，不知是因为契约的催化还是使魔对荣誉的渴望，亦或是恶魔对于嗜血屠戮的欲念。但丁悲哀地想着，或许尼禄的话并没有错。  
一人一魔沉默在长久的寂静中。  
半晌，尼禄终于站起身，他挥挥手，将几本魔法书收入袍中。“我要去上课了，你自己回房间吧。”  
但丁支起身，他的鼻血还在不停地流，身体几处地方都荡起不堪重负的刺痛。  
“等我回来，自然会给你解除魔力的限制。这几个小时，你就好好反省着。”  
反省啥啊，但丁无奈地诽腹，看来自己以前调戏尼禄的那些行为也算是不尊敬主人了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 崽其实内心挺反派，之前他一直是忍着但丁的。  
> 所以每次他在和但丁对话的时候努力看书是为了转移自己的注意，克制怒气不去揍他～


	4. Chapter 4

以最松散地姿势躺在床上，但丁尽力想要忘却身上毫无止尽的疼痛，它们没有加剧的趋势，却总在他困意最浓的时候抽搐一下。鼻血已经被两个纸团堵住，但这些绵延的疼意可无法控制，但丁只好环视着房间，意图找到什么能够吸引注意的东西。  
很快他的目光便落在置于床角的淡红色蜡烛上，那是一个被施下魔法的蜡烛，在燃烧时不会融化和消耗烛蜡，也不会引燃附近的任何物品。但它依旧有正常的热度和光亮，发挥着应有的作用，直到施下法术的巫师死亡。  
而使魔也是如此，契约是终身制的，只有一方死亡才会结束。  
如果恶魔意外死亡，它的尸体只会消失成几颗血红色的结晶，除此之外巫师什么都不会得到。  
而在巫师死后，他的魔力会被他契约下的恶魔平分。这也是恶魔们对成为使魔乐此不疲的原因之一，甚至是那些实力弱小而在其他方面有优势（比如魅魔）的恶魔增强魔力的唯一途径。  
大部分人类巫师的寿命对于恶魔来说都短暂如白驹过隙。当然也不乏例外，因为巫师的寿命还会受到自身魔力与巫师天赋的影响。就以蕾蒂来说，两百多年前但丁曾与她意外合作，当时她还是个初出茅庐的女孩模样，可前几日见她，除了稚气稍褪，外貌倒是丝毫未变。  
沉思良久，但丁总算忽略了身上的疼痛，却开始忧虑，以尼禄的巫师造诣，他的生命长度确实远非常人能比。而自己当时明知尼禄拥有召唤那两个怪物的能力，却还是在冲动之下和他签下契约。此刻恶魔心中除了不甘的悔恨，也只有命定的怅然。他也不知道尼禄那反攻魔界的、目标只是一时兴起说得大话，还是埋藏心中多年、无意间透露给但丁的长远目标。如果是后者，事情就变得麻烦起来。  
一来使魔是无法做出有损主人利益的事情（更不用说在第五版契约下），但丁自然是无法将这件事告诉任何人。二来，他又无法违抗尼禄的命令，只能帮助对方逐渐实现这一目标。何况但丁扪心自问，骚动在脑海角落里的自己又何尝不想协助主人完成这一旷世豪举。  
恶魔皱起鼻子，发出一声长长的喟叹，烦躁地抬起手捂在脑壳上。他太过烦恼，以至于迟钝几秒，才发现自己手肘已经愈合。刚刚那儿还淤青一块，只是微曲都会引发刺骨的疼意。摸索一番，但丁很快就察觉自己全身的伤早已在不知何时痊愈完全，惊人的愈合力正如他从前。  
显然，魔力被解除了限制。  
随之而来的是轻柔的脚步声，几秒后门吱呀打开，尼禄浅浅探进半个脑袋，目光在屋内巡视一圈，正好与但丁讶异的视线相撞。男巫轻咳两声，掩饰着难以言喻的尴尬，才慢悠悠地走进屋内，坐在床沿。  
“你的伤都好了。”是个肯定句，尼禄显然不怀疑拥有魔力的但丁。  
“...是的。”而恶魔克制着翻眼珠的冲动，不明白男巫这番多此一举意味着什么，是暗示他即将赠予自己更多的伤？  
“咳，上午是我不够冷静。”道歉对于尼禄似乎是比死亡更痛苦的事情，钢铁般的自尊堵住任何一句盘旋在喉咙上的对不起。于是他只好转移话题，“我努力忘却养父对我的影响，看来还是太艰难了。”  
但丁发出一声疑惑的轻哼，难以理解尼禄突然软化的态度，更让他感到好奇的是最后一句，尼禄的养父？  
“我从小就被他收养，自记事起就接受他的教导。”察觉到但丁的疑问，尼禄接着说道，“他告诉我人类比恶魔的优异，而恶魔终将会、也应该被人类统治。恶魔原始而鲁莽，使魔却在巫师的领导下展现价值，这就是最好的佐证。”  
“我在小时候非常认同他的观点。我接触到的恶魔正如他所说，愚昧无知，狂妄残暴，理应受到理性的支配。”他迅速地瞥了眼但丁，发现对方只是垂着睫毛安静得听着，才继续往下讲。  
“但在来到学院后我的想法产生了动摇。我看见一个与养父完全持不同观点的社会，也遇到一些聪慧而和善的使魔...”  
“我尝试想要融入这个体系，体会一下他们的感受...但显然我失败了。”尼禄吐吐舌头，这个年纪的男孩做这种俏皮动作毫无违和感，却给但丁心中主人的形象添了几分可爱。  
但男巫很快又正色起来，“所以但丁，我无法给你足够的容忍，甚至无法想象我们平等相处。这几句话已经是我退让的底线。乖顺的使魔足以得到温柔的对待，希望你不要再让我生气。”  
“是，”但丁选择服从，现下的任何反抗都只是无望的努力，“我明白了，主人。”  
“你还可以叫我尼禄。”男巫紧绷的嘴角很快放松，神情也舒缓半分，他重新变回一个俊秀的少年，甚至多了几分纯真。太有迷惑力了，但丁眯起眼，任何一个初见他的生物都无法狠下心怀疑他的纯真，更难以揭开这副美丽皮囊下灰色的秘密。而但丁何尝没有秘密，他与尼禄签订契约的最初动机也并非单纯地想找个工作。  
“我有件事也想向你坦白...”犹豫片刻，恶魔才缓缓开口，他知道即使自己不说，机警的男巫最终也会发现。“众所众知，使魔不允许在非特殊情况下单独与其他巫师见面，”  
“嗯？”睫毛轻颤，尼禄也和最初的但丁一样讶异，他没料到对方开始一副被坦白从宽抗拒从严的模样，见但丁久久没有继续，显然是等待自己的接话，才迟疑着开口，“巫术天赋与魔力含量决定一个巫师的强弱，而强大的巫师拥有覆盖比自己弱小巫师所缔结的契约的能力。不让使魔与其他巫师单独见面也是为了保障巫师的之间公平，也防止私下抢夺使魔的事情发生。”  
这种规章与原因尼禄早已倒背如流，只是不明白但丁此时提及的含义。  
“我希望你能帮我一个忙。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来猜猜但丁要让尼禄帮什么～


	5. 番外1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 关于精液的小故事

“你要射的时候告诉我。”  
但丁曾经在尼禄耳边耳语，他在为数不多的允许下干着男巫，对方却很少将这句话放在心里。  
一声细微地轻哼根本不足以作为预警。  
蕴含魔力的精液对一只很少被允许和主人做爱的魅魔使魔来说是最精华的补品，而如此珍宝却像垃圾一样被射在床上。  
但丁哀叹着，加速抽插，尼禄从未允许他内射，于是恶魔微凉的精液被留在腿根。  
他俯下身去，用舌头卷走床单上还未干涸的精液，在它们凝固成污渍、被一个清洁魔法消灭之前。

这一次尼禄大发慈悲，终于记起告诉他了。  
只有几秒的瞬息，男巫在高潮的间隙中若有所思，期待着但丁会做出什么动作来留住那几束他视若珍宝的精液。  
反应迅速的恶魔眼疾手快屁股更快，就在片刻里完成了拔出阴茎、跨上对方的腰间、一屁股把那根即将射精的性器纳入后穴中。

真是一点都不浪费。。。  
带着这样的想法，尼禄喘息地高潮了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 混


	6. 情人节番外

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔药引发的小惨案。

【情人节，给你的使魔带一份礼物吧！】

步行街入口就是一句噱头十足的标语。在巫师们成家欲望极低的社会中，选择使魔作为伴侣是很司空见惯的事情。一个能满足你所有癖好、并且言听计从的爱人，甚至不做防护措施都不用担心意外怀孕，谁能不心动呢？

除了尼禄。就像人一般不会去操蜥蜴或飞鸟（如果有，我给你道歉OTL），他对刚到手两个月的使魔但丁没有一点性趣。但养宠物都需要赏罚分明，前两天他刚向但丁索要了几毫升魔药素材，因此也应该给予他一些奖励。

【新型魔药，让你的使魔爽翻天！】

在一堆五颜六色旋转扭曲着彩灯的小摊间，一个隐晦的色情标语吸引住男巫的目光，看起来是什么新出的媚药。类似于其他的补魔药水，媚药可以直接地增强魅魔使魔的魔力。尼禄犹豫半秒，决定放弃，即使对但丁有益，但催情的副作用却无可抵消，他可不想再在半夜感受到脚底板被某根硬邦邦的柱子蹭过。

就在尼禄准备转身离开时，好客的摊主挽留住他迈开的步伐。

“这位男巫客人，我看你关注了很久这个魔药标语，为什么不来仔细看看呢？”

“我不需要媚药。”尼禄本想置之不理地走掉，还是克制着不耐转过头去回答。他要学会收敛自己的冷漠，既然他想融入这座巫师的城市。

“不不，这不是什么媚药。”摊主故弄玄虚地拿起一瓶装着绿色粉末的小玻璃瓶，“它可以刺激使魔的感官，让他们神经兴奋，心情愉悦，甚至会能产生一定程度的幻觉，但同时会对主人更加言听计从甚至依赖。如果您家的使魔是高冷型的，这款魔药绝对就是促进你们关系的不二之选！”

高冷，尼禄的使魔绝对称不上高冷。但不妨碍他将这个作为送给但丁的礼物。那家伙可一直抱怨尼禄从不给予他渴望的刺激。现在，新鲜的刺激近在眼前。

那是一瓶植物晒干研磨而成的绿色粉末，摊主告诉他是某位女巫新寻得的品种，名字叫“荆芥”。药效也是在实验中偶然发现的。

尼禄将一些粉末倒入杯子装着的温水中。

“之后让你的使魔喝掉就可以，不不，甚至不用你命令，他们都会恳求你允许他喝。”

真的有这么迷魔？尼禄不可置否，摊主的话还萦绕在他耳边，而面前的水杯中只散发出一点点草叶的气息。

“但丁。”他用契约呼唤他的恶魔，下一瞬但丁就推开房门走了进来。

他的目光习惯性在尼禄身上聚焦一秒，而一秒后，但丁就目不转睛地盯着桌上的那杯荆芥“茶”，“那是你的饮料吗，尼禄？”

“你想喝吗？”尼禄第一次见但丁对除了他精液以外的东西表现出如此浓厚的兴趣，摊主说得没错，他却不知为何萌生出一丝不悦。

“我可以喝吗？它太香了，该死的吸引人。”

尼禄注意到但丁喉结的滚动，他显然很迫不及待，这让男巫忍不住发问，“我的精液和它，你更想喝哪一个？”

话音刚落，他就懊恼地扭过头去，不明白自己为什么会说出这样下流的话来。

“哦，所以这是个考验？”但丁有些丧气，可怜巴巴地在尼禄的裤档和那杯茶之间流连，“我选择你的...”

“不，只是个我临时起意的恶作剧。这是给你的礼物。”尼禄赶忙把杯子推过去，企图堵住但丁的嘴。

恶魔长舒一口气，迫不及待端起饮料，在喝之前选择多说一句，“如果你愿意把它浇在你的屌上让我舔，我会更高兴...”

“你再多嘴，可能连这杯都不能拥有了。”

咕咚，但丁明智地选择喝一大口这杯奇妙的茶水而不是继续调戏尼禄。极度的刺激从咽下液体的喉管迸发，或许还在舌尖跳舞，但丁恍惚着，视线迷离起来，伴随着玻璃杯落地的声音，他也跟着跪下。

所幸尼禄给易碎品施加了魔法，可怜的杯子确实完好无损，在地上转了几圈终于被摩擦力停住。而其中容纳着的余下半杯水则被惯性无情地泼洒而出，一些溅落在地上，一些则打湿男巫的裤脚。

但丁发出呜咽般的低吼，垂下头去想要舔掉地上的水渍，他喘着粗气，表现得浑浑噩噩，马上就被尼禄阻止。“但丁！”男巫弯下身去扶住他的肩膀，“不要舔掉在地上的东西。”

“呜...”但丁抬头回望，尼禄注意到他失去聚焦的瞳孔，想起摊主说的话，大概但丁正沉浸在什么迷茫的思考中。

“主人...主人..”恶魔的注意力显然转移到尼禄的湿润的裤脚，他黏糊糊地叫着尼禄，像一只大型猫咪，开始用脸颊蹭那些被染湿的布料，甚至想用舌头去尝一尝，被尼禄避开时流露出一丝失落。

药效这么强？尼禄压抑着表情中的震撼，除了教训但丁的那次，他未曾再见过但丁失态的模样。更不用说眼下这——浓重的鼻息喷吐，平趴的腰身不自觉地扭动，甚至皮裤下恶魔饱满的臀部还在细微抽搐。就差翻过身来露出肚皮等着亲爱的主人抚摸。

扭捏的状态持续了几分钟，片刻后但丁又打了个激灵，动作和呢喃都停滞，双眼无神地盯着墙角发呆。时间流逝得过于缓慢，对眼前意外安静的但丁，尼禄突然产生了不妙的冲动，比如用手去摸摸恶魔那头和自己相似的银发，不知道触感是否会有所不同。他并不愿意与但丁有太多身体上的接触，但只是摸一下，大概没有什么影响。找完借口后的冲动变得更加强烈，他伸出手去，指尖在触碰到但丁的发丝时猛地弹开，像是被烛火的尾焰燎到一般猝然。

但丁清醒了。

“哈啊，还想要...”恶魔终于回过神来，攀附着尼禄的小腿，眼巴巴地盯着地上快要干涸的茶水，又仰首与男巫对视，“无论做什么都可以，再让我尝一尝那个。”

言听计从...

与药效一致，但尼禄想到什么，皱起眉头，这粉末难道有成瘾性？他可不想自己的使魔染上什么新型毒瘾。但丁已经足够听话（或者说第五版契约足够强大），尼禄不需要额外的药品来控制对方。

“先回答我几个问题。”

但丁点头。

“身体上有什么不适吗？”

但丁快速地摇了摇头。

“刚才有什么感觉？”

恶魔谨慎地回忆了半分钟，才回答道：“非常兴奋，血液流动加快。刚开始觉得自己是只宠物，像猫或者狗之类的。后面就开始出现一些美妙的幻觉。”

“幻觉？”

“...比如把眼前恶魔的脑浆都暴揍出来，”但丁迟疑地看了一眼尼禄，“还有和你疯狂地做爱。主人的小穴真是太辣了，”他故意拉长了“主人”二字，话语里带着旖旎的腔调。“我一插进去就差点射了出来...”

“够了。”捂着泛红的脸颊，尼禄赶忙制止但丁继续说下去，他可不想听对方绘声绘色地描述操他的过程，即便是臆想出来的。

但丁乖顺地没继续，眼睛瞟着那瓶绿色的粉末，显然他已经注意到自己所渴望的具体是什么了。

尼禄平复心情，指腹揉着滚烫的耳垂，提出最后一个问题：“你现在有什么感觉？”

“再尝一次”但丁将额头贴在尼禄的膝盖上，“这个想法不停的回荡在我的脑海中。”

“我知道了。”男巫点点头，离开了椅子，跪在地上的恶魔只好把沉重的脑袋搁在空荡的椅面上。

“在我回来之前，不要动那瓶东西。”

当尼禄回到摊主面前时，那家伙还在热情洋溢地向另一位女巫推销自己的产品。

“这种魔药为什么会有成瘾性？”他选择开门见山地质问，旁边犹豫不决的女巫露出一丝惊慌，连忙朝摊主摆摆手，头也不回地离开。

“你在说什么啊--”摊主惋惜地看着离开的顾客，饱含怒火的瞳孔转向尼禄，“不要污蔑我的信誉和我的药！它绝对没有成瘾性！”

“最多一个小时，使魔就会恢复正常，失去对药物的兴趣，直到间隔后的下一次刺激。”

“那为什么...”尼禄盯着对方，没有从他的神情里察觉到说谎的痕迹，他不知道该相信谁，便把但丁的反应一五一十告诉了摊主，情色的部分当然被自动省略。

“从没有出现这样的情况，大部分不满的客人只会来抱怨药效没有我描述的那么明显...”摊主纠结地耸肩 似乎为了摆脱嫌疑，他连老底都揭了出来。

于是半分钟后，尼禄又站在自己小屋的门前。摊主并不像在骗人，所以尼禄要用自己的方法来验证，他只是口头告诫，而不是严谨的束缚来阻止但丁品尝那瓶植物的粉末。如果但丁足够有毅力，或者没有真正上瘾，那么他应该遵守了自己的叮嘱。

在摇曳的烛火下，失去盖子的瓶子中，粉末少了一半，尼禄烦恼地皱眉，这有些出乎他的预料，但又在情理之中。那个摊主还是说谎了，亦或许但丁是一个特殊的个体。

但当他真正看到但丁时，方才的一切想法看起来都那么可笑。

这个该死的骗子恶魔，正把双腿交叠地翘在桌子上，悠闲地舔着掌心粘上的荆芥粉末。他怡然自得的模样和刚刚跪在尼禄脚边的样子截然相反，让男巫的怒火又上窜三分。

“但丁！”

在尼禄的怒吼里，使魔慌乱地放下两条长腿，掩饰般把手掌往裤腿上擦了又擦，他垂下头，在发丝的余缝间偷瞄尼禄。

“你怎么回来的这么快...”

尼禄当然不会告诉但丁，自己是因为担心他而使用了两个消耗颇大的远距离瞬移魔法。

“你...！”咬牙切齿的男巫憋着一口气，试图组织出一句谩骂或诅咒。却被但丁抢先一步夺过发言权，“你说这是送给我的礼物吧。”

“是。”尼禄无法反驳，倒想看看对方还能做出什么狡辩。

“所以怎么去`享受’它应该也是由我决定的嘛。”

谁都不知道这个厚脸皮的恶魔是哪来的勇气往话语里添上委屈，仿佛尼禄才是那个恶劣到欺负使魔的家伙。

“呼，所以说你的那些反应和...话语，都只是你享受的一种方式？”尼禄长舒一口气，他的心脏还因为恼怒而颤抖，混蛋但丁只是想调戏他！

“魔药的药效确实很强，只不过能被魔力抵消。大部分恶魔会本能用所有的魔力去抵抗，我只不过是收敛了大半的魔力而已。”但丁无辜地耸耸肩，发现尼禄并没有要再次上演暴打他的戏码时，就变得大胆起来。“如果像以前那样把魔力封禁后再让我喝一口，我只会表现得比之前更加激烈。”

但丁绝对是在诱惑，尼禄吞下一口蓄积期待的唾液，他的好奇心完全被勾出。幻想但丁哽咽着抽搐或者尖叫着失禁的姿态并不是一件难事，如果荆芥真的能够做到.... 男巫兀自摇头，不，这可不能算给恶魔的惩罚，几乎称得上是满足对方愿望的奖赏。他了解但丁，拥有魅魔证书的使魔总是会有非比寻常的下流想法。

“还有，我也给你准备了一个礼物。是我托我母亲从魔界捎上来的。”但丁不知从哪里掏出一个小巧的饰品，他凑近尼禄的脸颊，粗糙的指腹将那嫣红的耳垂托起，“你有打耳孔，为什么不带耳钉？”

尼禄怔在原地，他的气已经消了大半，喃喃地不知道怎么回答。他已经过了那个非主流的中二时期？

对于尼禄的迟钝的反应但丁并没有太在意，他将手中的精妙的耳钉戴在尼禄的耳垂，中心湛蓝色的宝石上雕刻着一朵玫瑰。

“非常适合你。”他用手指拨开尼禄散落的碎发，趁着对方愣神的刹那一口将耳垂连带着耳钉含进嘴里。

“但丁！”男巫浑身一颤，尖叫着想要推开但丁，却被拍拍肩膀，示意他稍等片刻。

煎熬的几秒，尼禄晕头转向，舌尖划过皮肤的触感无限放大，在他濒临崩溃前但丁终于放过那艳到滴血的可怜耳垂。

“我用鲜血为｀湛蓝玫瑰｀封口了。它不会轻易掉落，还能给予你魔法上的加成。”但丁吐出舌头，上面由尖锐物品划出的细小伤痕正在很快愈合。

是一件魔法饰品。

“谢谢。”尼禄找到一面镜子，才得以看清耳钉的全貌，它在通红的背景色下显得更加幽深，泛着蔚蓝的光泽。“它太贵重了，我应该也给你一些别的礼物...”

“不，我非常满足于这个，说实话它的味道真不赖。”但丁拿起桌子上纳着粉末的小瓶，“如果你非要再补偿我一点什么...”

“那就满足我最初的愿望，把它洒在你的屌上让我舔！”恶魔大概笃定尼禄碍于耳钉而不会再对他大发雷霆，气焰愈发嚣张。

尼禄恶狠狠地瞪着但丁，希望对方先行打消这个主意。可但丁显然决心一意孤行，偏偏就要蹬鼻子上脸，反而也坚定地瞪着尼禄。

“好吧。”

男巫无奈妥协，恶魔兴奋地扑向目标。他双手并用，飞速地将那根东西调整到适合自己品尝的状态，在将洒满粉末的甜点纳入口腔前，他不忘对尼禄送上祝福。

“情人节快乐。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 尼禄：这是我的第一次... 你最好温柔一点（别把我咬断了）  
> 但丁：（呼呼夺走处男的第一次是进修魅魔路上最耀眼的徽章！）放心小鬼... 尼禄，我技术绝对是魅魔使魔中最顶尖的。
> 
> 处男失贞当然是惨案！！！（

**Author's Note:**

> 稍微提一下这里的但丁性格因为没有遭受（除了他哥以外的）重大家庭变故而更加开朗。  
> 虽然有真魔人但外形大概是4D&4N


End file.
